Bacio Della Morte
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: It’s like a disease. We who have this “disease” are plagued for the rest of out eternal lives. It is not death. We are already dead. Our souls have been taken from us, but we still walk through this eternal now in search for release.
1. Prologue

_Bacio Della Morte_

**Note: **Wow. It's been forever since I wrote an author's note. A few months, at least. Well… I'm back for the moment. My busy, screwed up life has stopped being so… screwy… and I can actually write again! WOO! But this is a new story with an idea I've had for a while now but I wasn't sure how to use it. I'm giving it a try. But my other stories are getting updated slowly. So… be on the lookout for those, too! Oh, and the title is Italian for 'Kiss of Death' if anyone wanted to know. Anywaaay, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. Zippo. Nada.

**Prologue**

--

_He stalks in the night like a disastrous beast…_

**--- Victoria Boatwright**

--

It's like a disease. A disease that has spread over time and no one has been able to stop it. There is no cure. We who have this "disease" are plagued for the rest of out eternal lives. There is no heaven or hell for us. There is only this purgatory that people call Earth. We are stuck here until our bodies are mutilated or burned. We have no way of escape except for our final day as the damned. It is not death. We are already dead. Our souls have been taken from us, but we still walk through this eternal now in search for release. This disease destroys thousands of lives, and I have been one of those chosen to be destroyed.

My new way of surviving began when I was twenty. And I will be twenty – and look twenty – until the day I am released from this purgatory. I had just arrived at a ball hosted by Henry VII when a harlot started to seduce me. My wife had died of a disease months before, and I was still grieving. But there was something about this whore's eyes that made me give in. And I have regretted that decision ever since that cold day in 1490.

She had made me what I am today. Once she had done her job and I was basking in the afterglow she bit me. I didn't realize it until I began to feel pain. She wanted a companion of the night, and I was naïve enough to agree. I drank from her and was in bed for three days after my transformation. The third day I was visited by a doctor. The second he stepped into the room I realized the bloodlust. I couldn't resist the thirst that consumed my every thought. I took him and raped him, then drank from him.

That very night I left London. I boarded a ship to France where Clarisse, the courtesan, was waiting for me. I knew that someone would find the doctor in my room and they would connect my absences from the court and the teeth marks on the doctor. For two hundred years I lived among many other of my kind in France. I fed off of hundreds of humans. I attended the most lavish parties, and each time I would get a taste of royal blood. And that blood, by far, is the best.

In the early 1700's our coven was found by angry townspeople, and we were forced to scatter ourselves about Europe. Clarisse and I escaped to Italy where we met the infamous Aro. His gray hair and steely eyes had frightened us both. He spoke of riches like no others found in the New World. He spoke of many humans with sweet blood on the newly discovered land, and it intrigued me.

Clarisse, on the other hand, didn't entertain the thought of leaving Europe.

She was dead set on staying in Europe. My guess was that she was frightened. One look into her hazel eyes told me everything. She was afraid of losing me to some new vampire woman. She was paranoid that I'd fall for a beautiful woman and turn her into a vampire. Clarisse was skilled at mind reading, but I learned to block my thoughts from her. She didn't know that I'd never turn another human into a vampire. I could never bring this horrible way of living onto someone else.

One night a tragic thing happened. Clarisse and I were traveling by carriage passed the Rubicon River to leave Italy when they struck. Villagers of a town set along the banks of the famous river heard of our passing and followed us. I knew they were coming since we entered the village. Human faces and emotions are easy to read.

They set our carriage on fire. The horses escaped the confides of the harnesses and ran into the dark forest. I tried to grab Clarisse but she was pulled out the other door by a hoard of people. I darted into the forest and hid. I watched, horrified, as they stabbed Clarisse through the heart. Emotions I hadn't felt since I was a human crept up inside of me and turned my non-beating heart cold. I turned so I wouldn't have to witness her be decapitated and burned. I heard the shouts of joy of the villagers as I ran at an alarming speed through the forest. I ran for hundreds of miles at a speed almost too fast for the human eye. I reached Spain within hours of the horrible event.

I boarded the first ship to the New World. I had to leave Europe. I knew Clarisse would never escape my thoughts. Her beautiful eyes and fiery red hair would be forever embroidered in my mind. Besides me, only seven survived the voyage to the New World. It was 1789 by the time I arrived, and I headed straight to New Orleans. Aro had spoken of wonderful things in that city, and I was determined to find out.

I lived there until 1980. The vampire population decreased rapidly and I had to find a new coven to join. One vampire passing through New Orleans spoke of New York City. She had said it was crawling with vampires. I moved to New York City and lived in a lavish mansion in a wonderful neighborhood. I had accumulated so much money over the years that I was a billionaire.

I was eventually able to move around in the sunlight. It hurt my eyes after a few hours of being outside, and I would be a little rosy when I went inside, but after centuries of being a vampire the sun was not my enemy any longer. It was finally my friend – my companion – again.

I found that I was able to read thoughts and make a person feel a certain way around the year 2000. I had been a vampire for almost six hundred years by then. I had heard of gaining power, but mine was coming too fast. A few years ago I realized I didn't need to drink blood every day. Sometimes I could go without blood for two weeks at a time.

Now I can do anything. I can teleport from one place to another. I can control the lighting in a room. I am able to do anything, anywhere, anytime.

I am Adam Copeland. I am vampire.

--

**Note: **So yeah. I've worked forever on this to make it perfect. I hope you all like it. It's definitely a different fanfiction but that's what I'm going for. It's kinda short, but it's only the prologue. I'm really proud of this chapter. It may be only to tell Adam's history but I swear the next chapter will be a lot more exciting. So… Please tell me what you think whether you hate it or love it. All reviews are appreciated!

**Rachel**


	2. Patin

_Bacio Della Morte_

**Note:** It's been forever, I know. It feels like I haven't updated in forever. Which is partly true. Some stories I haven't updated in a year. Yeah, I'm sorry about all of this. My life is so insane right now that I'm just not writing like I should be. All of my energy has gone into school. Anyway, I'm SOOO sorry that it's been so long and I hope you enjoy this!

Also, I only did the first chapter in Adam's POV. I know it's kinda weird that I'm switching but I wanted you all to know what he is and everything. Right now I'm switching to Amy's POV for the rest of the story. Sorry if this confuses anyone. It's just easier for me to write from her POV now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. OWNING Edge would be amazing but sadly he owns himself… for now. Haha.

Chapter One: Patin

_--_

I was late. Very late, actually. Walking had not been a good idea. Especially in the freezing cold. To make matters worse, it was raining. Not just your normal rain. It was pouring. My umbrella was hardly protection against the big drops of water. My pants from my knees down were soaking wet and I hadn't thought to bring an extra pair.

Luckily I only lived a few blocks from the restaurant that I owned. I owned a restaurant called _Patin_; French for 'French kiss'. I had inherited it from my mother before she died a few years ago from lung cancer. Instead of making it a club like I had always wanted to I kept it a restaurant in memory of her.

_Come on, a few more steps_, I urged myself. My legs had started to come numb they were so cold. I whipped open the door to the restaurant and the heat hit me like a freight train. It was mind-blowing warmth. The warmth you get when you take a sip of hot yet delicious coffee. The warmth you get when you're snuggled close to someone by a fireplace.

"Amy! Thank goodness you're here!" One of my employees called from the kitchens. I walked swiftly toward the back and pushed open the door wearily.

"Francis burned himself on the stove. I don't know how," The young server named Wendy said hysterically. I shook the girl off of my arm and walked over to Francis who had a wet cloth around his arm.

"I will be fine. I was only resting on the stove for a second before I realized the heat," He reassured me. I attempted to keep a smile off of her face.

"How did you not know that the stove was on?" I asked, not able to keep the giggle out of my voice. Francis smiled along with me, which made me feel a little less guilty about laughing.

"I turned it off. I had made Wendy and I a little lunch. We saved you a plate over there," He pointed with his good arm, "And I was a bit tired so I leaned against the stove. I completely forgot about how hot it could be."

"Well do you need to go to the hospital? You know we don't open for another three hours," I offered. Francis shook his head.

"Nonsense," He said, "I'll be fine. It's only a minor burn. The stove wasn't as hot as it could've been. Plus I only rested against it for a second, as I said earlier."

"Well just tell me if you need anything," I put a hand on the younger man's shoulder and smiled. He was so strong. "And thanks for the lunch. I'll be in my office working out some taxes."

I grabbed the plate they had put under the heat lamp and walked into my office. I cracked the door and sat down at the desk. Not thinking anyone would bother me I took off my black pants and laid them on the vent to get them dry.

I began to work on the taxes when someone knocked on the door. I looked up quickly, my eyes wide. I looked over at my pants on the floor then back to the door. I snatched the garment up quickly and tried to step into them but I didn't move fast enough. A head poked through the door.

"Amy some-" Wendy stopped speaking when she saw I was in my underwear. I blushed furiously and pulled my pants up, the wet legs making me shiver.

"My pants were wet. I was letting them dry over the vent," I explained in a hurry. Wendy shrugged.

"Hey, we're all girls here. Anyway, some man is here to see you. He wishes to speak with you," Wendy said with a smile. I noticed the glint in the brunette's eyes. She thought the man was handsome. I ran my hands through my hair quickly and let out a deep breath to clear my face of the red splotches. I sat down at the desk again and nodded to Wendy.

"Send him in," I said. Wendy disappeared and I heard her speaking from the dining area. I pretended to be writing down something for the taxes when someone knocked on the door again.

"Come in," I called cheerfully. I lifted my head when the man walked in and I had to blink to make sure he was not an illusion.

_Mary, mother of God,_ I thought when I saw him. Without doubt he was the most handsome guy I'd ever seen. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were a piercing green that were looking down at me. Next was his wavy blonde hair. It fell almost gracefully to his shoulders. Once again, I blinked a few times.

"Hello, I'm Adam Copeland," He said in a deep voice. I picked up on a few different accents that laced through his voice. English, French, maybe even Southern US.

"Amy Dumas," I said, standing up and sticking out my hand for him to shake. Instead of shaking it, though, he took hold of it and brought it to his mouth. He kissed my knuckles lightly, his eyes never leaving my face. I found that I couldn't look him directly in the eye. I was afraid I might sound stupid if I were going to speak to him coherently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Dumas," He said, sitting down in a chair. I sat down as well and smiled.

"What can I help you with?" It was hard to be professional when someone like him was sitting across from me. He was smiling back at me, and I noticed how white his teeth were. It was a beautiful, charming smile.

"I'd like your restaurant to cater an event I'm having at my house," He said formally, handing me a sheet of paper. I leaned forward, knowing my shirt was showing a lot of cleavage; but he never looked down. Not once did he glance away from my face. I was shocked, to say the least.

"Of course, Mr. Copeland," I said, glancing over the sheet.

"Please call me Adam," He said, placing a hand over top of mine. My breath caught in my throat.

_What the hell? Why am I feeling like this? I don't even know the guy and I want to fuck him. Shit. I've never been a one night stand type of girl. What is going on here? I can't be _that_ attracted to him!_ I told myself to calm down and take a deep breath. He noticed me staring at our hands, and he smiled.

"So you will cater my party?" He asked. I looked up from our hands, and smiled.

"Of course we will. Do you have a specific dress code?" I asked. Many customers wanted us in a white shirt with black dress pants. I just wanted to get everything clear so I didn't upset him when we did show up with the food.

"I'd prefer if you were dressed formally. A dress for the ladies and a suit for the gentlemen," He said smoothly. I raised an eyebrow and jotted that down onto the paper.

"Okay. I'll have a contract printed out before tonight. Where would you like me to send it?" I inquired, swinging my hair over my shoulder. His eyes flickered to my neck then back to my face. He smiled again.

"If it isn't any trouble, would you mind bringing it by tonight?" He asked silkily. I shook my head.

"No trouble at all, Mr… Adam," I corrected myself with a blush. His smile widened when he noticed the red in my cheeks.

"You have beautiful features," He said when I ducked my head so he wouldn't see my cherry red face. His hand reached forward and my breathing stopped when he lifted my head so I was looking at him.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Dumas," He whispered. Once again he took my hand and placed a kiss on the knuckles. I gasped quietly. I watched him leave, my eyes wide.

I observed that he walked gracefully. He walked with self assurance and confidence. I shook my head to clear the fog that seemed to have drifted into my mind when he kissed my hand. I set down the paper on the desk and leaned back in my chair, staring off into space.

"You like him," Wendy's voice broke me out of my thoughts in a hurry. I whipped my head over to the door and gave her a warning look.

"I do not. He's a customer. You know that we don't get involved with the people we cater to," I replied. Wendy's grin widened.

"So defensive. I think you like him. And, if I were you, I'd go out of my way to look extremely good tomorrow when we go to his party," Wendy winked at me then walked away. I sighed loudly and glanced at the sheet.

Tonight. I'd see him tonight. Wendy knew that. She just wanted to put the idea into my head that I should pursue him. More than half of me wanted to be the one to pursue him. I had always been the one who was chased. But I wanted another kind of challenge. A challenge by the name of Adam Copeland.

--

**Note:** Okay, I know this isn't long but at least it's an update, right? Things are about to start getting very interesting and I think I may start to write the next chapter soon. I'm not sure. My grades have gone down down down. It sucks. So I dunno if I'll be grounded or not. Anyway, please review. They're all appreciated.

Rachel


End file.
